The invention relates to a three-dimensionally adjustable hardware system comprising a first housing and a second housing, a first hardware body which is arranged in the first housing at least in part, and a second hardware body which is arranged in the second housing at least in part, and a lever system which interconnects the first hardware body and the second hardware body, wherein the extension of at least one lever of the lever system defines an xy-plane between the first hardware body and the second hardware body and defines a z-axis perpendicularly to the xy-plane, and wherein, in order to adjust the hardware system in the y-direction, at least one housing and the hardware body arranged therein comprise at least one sliding guide which extends along the y-axis and along which the hardware body can be displaced relative to the housing in the y-direction.
Hardware systems of this type are used for interconnecting two bodies, said bodies being able to pivot relative to one another by means of the hardware system. For this purpose, the first housing is for example inserted into an appropriate hollow in a door frame or window frame, while the second housing is placed in a corresponding hollow in the pivotable part of the door or window. Together with the hardware bodies arranged therein, the housings are rigidly attached to the components thus connected. By means of a lever system which extends between the hardware bodies, the components which are now equipped with the hardware system can be pivoted relative to one another. For reasons of simplicity, in the following reference is made only to doors as an example of any pivoting system.
The hardware systems being described herein are in particular designed so as to be virtually completely invisible when the door is closed, since they are set into the opposing end faces of the door and the door frame. When the door is opened, it has to be ensured that the lever system extending between the hardware bodies creates sufficient spacing between the hardware bodies so that the door or window can preferably be pivoted open by 180°.
Hardware systems of this type are distinguished by high stability, and so said systems are particularly suitable for use in conjunction with extremely large and heavy doors. It is immediately obvious that, as a result, not only are high demands placed in terms of stability, but also in terms of the adjustability or readjustability of the systems.
EP 1 063 376 B2 discloses a hardware system which is designed to allow for adjustability in the x, y and z-direction when mounted.
DE 20 2010 010 645 U1 discloses a generic hardware system which comprises a hinge which can be mortised completely and has adjustment devices in three axes.